


言叶之庭  番外

by rrrrrrubyzhao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrrrrubyzhao/pseuds/rrrrrrubyzhao
Summary: 【83】【大学生澈❤️辅导老师特】【暗恋奔现后酱酱酿酿的故事】
Kudos: 8





	言叶之庭  番外

虽说有钱并不是不学无术的理由，但是朴正洙现在知道了高中时金希澈为什么能那么有底气地不学无术。  
这臭小子就是个彻头彻尾的有钱人！在什么咖啡店兼什么职？那条街都是他家的！

在金大漂亮软磨硬泡撒娇耍赖下，朴正洙终于同意在他家里过个周末，没错，是金希澈在学校旁边的高级公寓里买的一套房子。  
明知道是高级公寓住宅区，朴正洙进门的时候还是被震惊了，这跟模拟人生那个游戏里的豪宅有什么区别？朴正洙突然觉得自己上了贼船，十七岁那个单纯可爱的金希澈去哪了？怎么就突然变成了纨绔子弟富二代？  
而且还是一个很心急的纨绔子弟。  
刚进电梯金希澈就把朴正洙按住亲了个够本，虽然这里也没有别人，但就这个架势朴正洙害怕还没进家门就会被就地正法。  
其实朴正洙心里也在打鼓。金希澈带他回家目的显而易见，只不过他也是第一次能完成自己心目中真正愉悦的性爱。

“希澈，乖，回家再…”  
朴正洙在换气的间隙才能说出一句完整的话，然后顺便阻止了金希澈在身后揉捏着的臀瓣的手。  
下唇被咬了一口，金希澈赌气地松开了朴正洙。  
“你根本就不懂，我等这一天等了多久。”   
朴正洙懂的，他没说。

从玄关到卧室，从原本穿戴整齐到被全部扒光，估计只用了五秒。  
“正洙…正洙…”  
年轻的男孩把男人压在床上，用力吮着他的脖颈，双手毫无章法地摸遍了全身。翘的老高的阴茎蹭在朴正洙肚子上，留下一道道水痕，偶然划过了他的，朴正洙敏感的浑身一颤。  
金希澈顺着朴正洙的身体曲线吻到胸前挺起的乳头，两颗肉粒红得可爱，他用唇瓣撩拨两下舌尖一卷含入口中，舔得朴正洙开始求饶才放过。湿痕一直延伸到胯间，经不起挑逗的身体早就硬到不行，龟头顶端冒出几颗水珠，金希澈用脸蹭了蹭，看到朴正洙害羞地扭动臀部，然后张嘴吞了进去。  
“啊…希…希澈…”  
调皮的手指不知道什么时候来到后穴，就着前面来不及吞下的湿液滑进了紧致的小洞。  
“正洙的里面好热。”  
“臭小孩，不要随便就叫我的名字。”  
细长的指头在肠壁里探索，从一根增加到三根，扩张的时候无意中蹭到了前列腺，朴正洙控制不住的呻吟陡然变了音调。  
“找到了。”  
“唔嗯…那里好奇怪…”  
“不是奇怪，是舒服吧。”  
金希澈放开朴正洙的性器，只顾着专心攻击他体内的那点，动作间发出咕啾咕啾的水声。开发着身体的手指速度逐渐变快，朴正洙皱起眉头夹紧了腿，差点要把腿间金希澈的胳膊撅断。  
一开始朴正洙是还有些害羞，可他没想到这么舒服。  
千钧一发之际金希澈吃痛地放开了抠挖着后穴的手，胳膊都被朴正洙用腿夹红了。

来都来了，豁出去了。

“为什么停下…”  
意乱情迷的男人媚眼如丝，讨好的抓着金希澈的手臂，下身也向他身体的方向不断向前拱，黏糊糊的沾湿了床单。  
金希澈握紧拳头，没想到床上的朴正洙像变了个人，趁这时候得好好占他一个便宜。  
“要继续的话…我能对你换个称呼吗。”  
朴正洙急的都快哭了，每次快要把金希澈的手指重新插进去的时候他就会自行避开，后穴不断吐着液体，想要被重新填满。  
“随便你怎么叫，快点…”  
“好的老婆。”

扶着早就憋出青筋的性器，金希澈咬住朴正洙的嘴唇一插到底。虽说提前扩张过了，可里面还是紧致的要命。  
“啊希澈，希澈希澈慢点…疼…”   
硬挺的阴茎被柔软的内壁包裹，就像棉花包着铁，金希澈从来没有现在这么舒服过，他按耐着想要放肆抽插的欲望，小心翼翼地放缓了腰部动作。  
“老婆的里面又热又紧，实在是…”  
身下的人止不住地抖，金希澈又心疼又难受，动吧朴正洙难受，不动吧自己难受。眼睛一转有招儿了，金希澈把手指放进朴正洙嘴里，轻轻抽插让他舔湿，然后摸到两个人身体的连接处按压朴正洙紧缩的穴口给他放松。  
“嗯…嗯…感觉…”  
下面被抚慰着，体内的阴茎开始慢慢抽送，朴正洙咬紧了手指断断续续地说着，同时身体也有了变化。  
“放松些，我好动。”  
“哈啊…想要…亲…”  
嘴唇不断找着他的，朴正洙吻遍了金希澈的脸，好像这样就能更舒服。  
金希澈腰上逐渐用力，慢慢加快速度，手也没闲着一直逗弄着朴正洙胸前的乳尖。  
“唔…希…唔嗯，希澈…”  
被深吻住的双唇没办法吐出一句完整的话，后穴逐渐变得受用了起来，朴正洙自己开始跟着金希澈的动作迎合摆动，穴内的软肉也随着抽插没有节奏地收缩着。  
啪的一声臀部落下一掌，朴正洙委屈的看着金希澈。  
“老婆在床上好骚，我好喜欢。”  
“我明明没…啊啊！不要打了…”  
正面操弄的时候揍不过瘾，金希澈直接把朴正洙翻了个面。细瘦的腰身连着白皙的臀部，上面还留着刚才被打红的手印，朴正洙感觉体内的阴茎又涨大几分，在内壁研磨几下找到了让自己最舒服的那一点开始全力猛攻。  
“啊啊啊啊…希澈，这样我很快就射…不…”  
金希澈压低了身子，用暖和的胸口贴上朴正洙汗湿的背脊，伸出舌头舔上他的耳后，不断撩拨着。  
“这样很舒服？”  
使坏的男孩一只手握上朴正洙被冷落的性器，跟着挺腰的节奏上下撸动。  
“呜嗯…突然这样…太快了，不行…”  
朴正洙舒服到眼泪都飙了出来，呻吟里带上哭腔，金希澈心里一股成就感和占有欲油然而生，他咬住朴正洙的耳廓冲刺起来。  
“就快了老婆，一起吧…”  
“不行了…我要…要射…”  
这边金希澈还没到，朴正洙已经全身颤抖哭着射在他手里，后穴剧烈收缩，绞着他也马上要高潮的欲望。  
“嗯…我也…”  
金希澈闷哼一声，最后用力抽送几下全部交代进朴正洙体内。

“呼啊…”  
三十二岁男人的体力完全跟不上二十岁的小伙子，刚射完一次朴正洙就已经感觉全身脱力，这是他的第一次，也是他最爱的一次。  
金希澈从朴正洙的身体里退出来，又把他翻回来平躺在床上，自己扭一扭缩进朴正洙的怀里。  
“老婆好棒，喜欢老婆。”  
“呀，臭小子…”  
怎么爽完就翻脸了呢？？？  
“老婆坏，居然骂老公。”  
朴正洙没力气推开在胸口乱蹭的男孩，只好敲了一下他的后脑。  
“我好歹是个男的，叫老婆也太羞耻了。”  
“我只在操你的时候叫你老婆。”  
“金希澈！”  
如果朴正洙照照镜子，他就知道自己像蒸熟的大闸蟹一样红。  
“好啦，你想我叫你什么？”  
金希澈抬起头来看向朴正洙，歪着头眨了眨致命的美丽大眼。  
朴正洙被他盯的更害羞了，这张脸这个表情谁能抵抗得了呢？  
“起码…得叫我哥哥吧。”  
金希澈想了想，重新抱紧了朴正洙，小脸埋进他的胸口。  
“好的，哥哥老婆。”  
还没来得及发火，乳头就被不讲理的男孩重新含入口中，舌尖来回扫过乳晕和乳尖，朴正洙一句嗔怪活活咽了回去，变成了呻吟。  
“啊…我才刚…”  
金希澈才不管他要说什么，一只手探到朴正洙刚刚高潮后还在下意识收缩的后穴。  
“这里还好湿呢…”  
一个翻身，朴正洙又被重新压住。年轻男孩不知道什么时候又硬起来的阴茎在穴口轻轻打转，已经被良好开发的软肉痉挛几下，金希澈腰身一沉又重新插进他体内。  
“呜呜呜呜…希澈…”  
“老婆，好爱你。”  
“啊…不许这么…叫我！”  
金希澈没等他骂完，深吻住了那双唇。

上了年纪的身体真的吃不消，朴正洙已经记不清这是第几次了，明明说好洗澡的时候不来的，没想到还是被金希澈压在墙上又做了一次。  
“希澈…我射不出来了，不要了…”  
“最后，真的是最后一次。”  
你刚才就是这么说的！！！  
“求你了老婆…”  
前端已经射不出任何，朴正洙感觉自己现在就像一个活体性欲发泄工具，大型犬类男友在身后不断耕耘着，他只觉得自己的屁股都快失去知觉了，年龄差真的是最硬的壁垒。  
朴正洙真的受不了了，他用全力挣脱开年轻的男孩，苦着一张脸哀求金希澈。  
“我用嘴，用嘴帮你好吗。”  
小男生哪经得住这种提议，硬着那根痴迷地点点头。朴正洙大义凛然鞠躬尽瘁，用比金希澈多出来的十年看片阅历，照猫画虎地给他口交了起来。  
金希澈看着眼前的景象愣在那里一句话也说不出来，呆呆地随着朴正洙吞吐的动作把自己带向高潮。  
他真的太美了，自己痴迷了那么久的老师现在跪在地上给自己口交，就为这一刻，金希澈觉得高考时受的罪全都值了。  
“老婆…你含得我好舒服…”  
金希澈一拳砸在瓷砖墙壁上，他本就快要到达高潮，朴正洙的嘴里和后穴一样让他欲仙欲死。  
“唔！射了…”  
小孩没分寸，阴茎来不及抽出，精液全都射进了朴正洙的喉咙深处，他被呛地咳嗽两声，却还是全部吞了下去。  
“咳咳…咳…”  
“老婆，你怎么吃了我的…”  
朴正洙赌气地弹了弹金希澈的阴囊，惹得他一阵哀嚎。  
“痛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“叫你不听话！该叫我什么！”  
“哥哥…”  
“这就对了嘛。”  
金希澈揉揉自己的下体，嘟嘟囔囔又说了一句。  
“臭老婆。”

但是好爱老婆～


End file.
